Enamorado de un zombie
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Plantas y Zombies viven en guerra desde siempre. pero un día un chico planta encuentra en su cuartel a un chico zombie el cual le llama mucho la atención y más cuando este le pide ayuda. qué será lo que ocurra luego de ocultarlo en su habitación?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: el juego y los modos animes no son míos. La idea de la historia con las personalidades sí.

* * *

Ambos bandos estaban en guerra, los representantes las plantas y los zombies, pero no eran zombies normales haciendo sin pensar, sí, estaban muertos pero no del todo, la parte de sus almas y mentes que movían sus cuerpos seguía presente en ellos, no comían ni bebían, no dormían tampoco, pero su manera de matar sí equivalía a comer ya que er la mejor forma de deshacerse de las plantas, su líder quería controlar como buen dictador todas las tierras que pudiera y para eso mandaba a sus subordinados al campo de batalla a enfrentarse a los y las plantas quienes no daban tregua nunca, defenderían su territorio sea como sea.

Había, en el lugar de las plantas, cuarteles distribuidos en puntos estratégicos con un equipo base que lideraba cada quien a sus iguales en forma de equipo con sus compañeros líderes.

En el mando contrario no se preocupabas por eso, todos eran zombies, con rangos distintos así que iban por rangos dando distintas estrategias cada grupo en los lugares de ataque.

Estamos en el cuartel base 09-A del lado de las plantas. La líder Sany, una joven rubia de ojos ámbar, alegre y optimista con un traje de hojas verdes y una diadema de pétalos de girasol daba las órdenes a sus compañeros sublíderes quienes eran una joven peliplata de ojos azules con camisa y falda azul acompañada de una boina celeste a juego, llamada Ice, ella era ruda y autosuficiente; un chico seguro y de carácter, cabello púrpura de ojos violetas con un gorro morado de espigas blancas y pantalón verde, de nombre Declan; una chica tímida y calmada llamada Angélique era castaña de ojos marrones, vestida de una nuez con shorts cortos y medias largas; un joven con suéter y pantalones amarillos de ojos miel y de hebras rubio brillante en picos, dando la alusión de una estrella, era alegre y seguro en batalla, por nombre tenía Liam; y por último un muchacho de cabello verde con ojos esmeralda usando una camisa pasto con pantaloneta negra y cinturón plateado, amable y con carácter su nombre era Scooth.

Ellos organizaban sus planes en el nuevo día de batalla

-Ice, te encargarás del oeste –dirigía Sany-

-por supuesto –sonrió ella segura-

-Declan, le darás respaldo

-claro que sí –se emocionó porque para él era divertido esa parte del campo-

-Angélique, irás por el este y protegerás la entrada por los que se le escapen a Scooth que va por el frente

-s-sí –respondió la chica tímida-

-entendido –sonrió el peliverde-

-Liam, te quedarás conmigo

-con gusto Sony –le respondió afirmando-

-entonces vayan con sus soldados al campo, buena suerte

-sí! –respondieron al unisono todos saliendo de la habitación para ir a la batalla del día-

Cada uno poseía a su ejército de la misma especie, incluyendo las armas y habilidades todas eran distintas, por ejemplo la del lado de Ice eran bombas de guisantes en hielo las cuales congelaban, la especialidad de Angélique que consistía en distraer y ganar bastante tiempo o las armas de fuego de Scooth que lanzaban guisantes verdes como balas dañando en demasía a su oponente.

El peliverde para la batalla se colocaba un gorro de la parte más gruesa de su arma lanza guisantes. Envió a sus soldados al frente y luego se fue al lado de la chica nuez

-Angélique, necesitas ayuda por aquí?

-no, no te preocupes…tus soldados son muy buenos y los míos no tienen ningún problema –le dijo segura pero tímida-

-qué buen…-se detuvo al escuchar algo proveniente de adentro de la fortaleza que protegía la castaña-

-lo escuchaste?

-sí, -se volvió a escuchar algo, como un gato cayendo en algo de metal, pero más pesado-

-crees que alguno haya entrado por otro lado?

-no lo sé pero quédate aquí, entraré a ver de qué se trata –sacó su arma y entró rápido cerrando la puerta de metal-

Caminó por el pasillo y se fiaba por la ranura de las pórticos sin embargo encontraba las oficinas y mandos de control de sus aliados, el personal se concentraba y no parecía haber problema alguno hasta que escuchó pasos algo lejos de él, entonces corrió en su dirección apuntando lo que miraba.

El lugar era diseñado para perder a los intrusos, dando la forma de un laberinto con salidas y trampas de arresto. Notó a alguien correr y le persiguió acercándose a las partes más oscuras de la zona. Llegó a un pasillo sin salida y el desconocido se recostó en la pared buscando escape y terminó por rendirse dejándose caer en el suelo

-quién eres? Dilo! –ordenó con el seño fruncido apuntando a l personaje que se cubría el rostro asustado-

-por favor…n-no me mates…no quise irrumpir aquí, s-sólo…-le temblaba la voz, sonaba joven-

-muéstrate y dime quién putas eres?! –continuó-

Tímidamente se dejó ver quitando sus manos del rostro el cual era pálido muerte, sus ojos azules sin vida tenían ojeras profundas y su cabello era negro opaco y algo desarreglado, su ropa estaba hecha añicos, en efecto era un zombie.

.

.

.

* * *

estar sin internet causa este tipo de cosas y la verdad es que no me dejaba en paz la idea XD

en fin, si alguien lee esto avíseme por favor a saber si termino de subirla toda con más gusto

gracias por leer de antemano


	2. Chapter 2

-maldición! –se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de dispararle-

-no! Detente por favor! –le rogó mirándole a los ojos-

-por qué habría de hacerlo?

-es-es que…-sonaba angustiado-

-qué te sucede? –a pesar de ser complaciente no dejaba de apuntarle a la cabeza-

-yo no quería venir…p-pero me tiraron a un tipo de tubo del coso de ventilación y…

-espera…-bajó el arma un momento procesando- dices que te obligaron a venir y que te metieron a la fuerza por el ducto de ventilación?

-c-creo que sí…-no le entendió bien a decir verdad-

-_no tiene mucho vocabulario, es probable que se haya convertido recientemente…_-pensó el ojiverde, a veces odiaba su inmensa benevolencia- escucha, no te mataré pero te daré una salida para que regreses al campo y…

-no! Si haces eso…yo prefiero que me mates

-qué?

-yo tengo que volver con… pruebas de que al menos maté a alguien de ustedes con cosas sobre sus planes para pelear…yo no quiero hacerlo y tampoco regresar…mis compañeros me odian y me regalaron una oportunidad…pero tú me encontraste y eso significa que yo hice las cosas mal…por favor mátame

No supo qué hacer, sonaba sincero…pero no podía matar a alguien que no se defendiera, la maldita duda y la maldita sensibilidad que poseía le hizo confundirse en sobremanera; se compadeció a pesar de tener la misma edad y de que el otro era su enemigo. Miraba con un sentimiento algo raro al pelinegro frente a él

-me voy a arrepentir por esto…-masculló- te ocultaré en mi cuartel hasta que encuentre un lugar para que puedas estar paz, te parece?

-en serio? Me ves a ayudar?! –se ilusionó levantándose, era más bajo que el chico planta-

-sí, pero haz silencio, quieres? –se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo a escondidas por un túnel conectivo hasta la zona donde habitaba-

Se escabulleron hasta llegar a la habitación del peliverde

-aquí estarás bien, este cuarto es suficiente para dos personas y no lo estoy compartiendo con nadie así que es seguro

-gracias…ehm…cómo te llamas?

-Scooth

-yo me llamo Zackary

-un gusto…-abrió la puerta asomándose cuidadosamente- quédate aquí y no hagas ruido

-entiendo

-casi se me olvida…-antes de retirarse le miró firme y serio- intentas algo y te mueres a manos de cualquiera incluyéndome

-…-entendió a la perfección así que asintió solamente-

-entonces hasta luego –se fue cerrando la puerta con llave por seguridad-

El chico corrió de nuevo hasta regresar al campo de batalla. Al encontrarse con la chica nuez esta le habló curiosa

-qué había?

-ah…? –sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad- no era nada, sólo algunas computadoras haciendo ruidos, sólo la estaban arreglando –le dijo lo más creíble que pudo, era buen actor aunque no le gustaba mentir sobre cosas tan importantes a sus amigo-

-qué alivio…

-sí, entonces llama si necesitas algo, regresaré al frente

-cuídate ~

Comandó con suficiencia y liderazgo a sus soldados. Cada quien por su lado lo hizo hasta el fin del día. De regreso al cuartel se reunieron a dar informes de daños, claramente que en escrito pero también hablaban entre ellos por la buena relación que había

-acaso no dejan de reproducirse nunca? –se quejó Declan recostado en un sofá con su gorro morado en mano-

-recuerda que ellos buscan mejorarse día con día porque no están del todo muertos –le dijo suavemente como siempre Sany arreglándose los pétalos en su cabeza-

-pero somos mucho mejores que ellos claro está –comentó orgullosa la peliplata arreglando con sus manos su boina azul-

-me pregunto si tienen sentimientos…-dijo en voz tímida la castaña sentada en el suelo tomando un té-

-a qué te refieres? –le preguntó Scooth-

-es que si no están del todo muertos pero tampoco lo es que estén vivos…todavía deben tener sentimientos ya que pueden controlar su propia mente, incluso la mayoría habla

-eso sería extraño –dijo el chico rubio con cabello de estrella sentándose al lado del pelimorado con un bocadillo en mano-

-pero creo que es posible –comentó su líder girasol- somos plantas y humanos a la vez, y los tenemos, por qué ellos no?

-tiene lógica –dijo simplemente Ice-

-me encontraré una sexy zombie para enamorarla y hacerla mi esposa –bromeó Declan-

-yo seré su padrino con mi tierna novia zombie –le siguió Liam-

-entonces me toca ser la dama de honor –se unió Ice-

-quién lleva los anillos? –preguntó en broma la castaña aún con su taza de té-

-tú los llevas –rió la chica de azul-

-yo puedo ser quien los case? –preguntó continuando el juego Sany-

-claro, claro y ella usará un vestido de novia zombie y yo un traje de jefe planta jajajajaja –el ojivioleta reía con el resto en el juego bromeando, Scooth les miraba pensando- Scooth qué te pasa hoy? Estás distraído

-…-pensaba en que entonces Zackary podría hablar en serio y en verdad podía sentir…por qué le importaba?-

-tierra llamando a Scooth~ –dijo el chico estrella-

-ah..?! –los volvió a ver y estos le miraron extrañados-

-qué diablos te pasa? –le preguntó Ice-

-ehm…yo…-negó con la cabeza aclarándose lo suficiente- nada, estaba pensando en que sería gracioso ver eso jajajaja~ -casi y logra hacer que le crean pero el tono de voz y su risa lo delató-

-si te sientes mal sólo dilo –le aconsejó la girasol-

-estoy bien…pero tengo algo de sueño, buenas noches –se fue tratando de sonar natural-

-está bien

-buenas noches –le dijeron el resto y siguieron haciendo chistes-

.

.

.

* * *

gracias por leer y agradezco en verdad que me sigan :D

feliz año nuevo


	3. Chapter 3

-eso estuvo cerca…-susurró entrando a su habitación-

-cómo te fue? –le preguntó amablemente el zombie sentado en su cama-

-bien…-le respondió sin más yendo a recostarse en su cama al lado del azabache-

-te causé problemas?

-no…-no sabía qué hacer, no lo tendría como mascota oculta por siempre- yo soy el del problema…_cómo llegué a esto? Ocultar al enemigo en mi propia habitación? Por qué me preocupo por él? Ni si quiera sabe hablar como los demás pareciendo niño de 12 años_… -entonces le surgió una duda para distraerse- qué edad tienes?

-tengo 17 años…por qué me preguntas la edad?

-ya veo…_me siento un maldito pedófilo! Como puede ser 4 años más joven que yo?! Parece de al menos 19! Pero es un jodido niño!_ –esa era su lamentación con un tic en el ojo mirando el techo, el otro le miró confuso-

-te sientes enfermo? necesitas que yo te ayude?

-no…-hablaba en susurro- por qué me pasa esto a mí…?

-qué te pasa?

-eh?

-dijiste que algo te pasa, pero sólo a ti te pasa…no te entiendo…

-por favor no hables de esa forma –rodó los ojos mirándolo casi en desesperación-

-qué?

-hablas como un niño…eres muy joven y te oculto en mi habitación…me haces sentir como un jodido pedófilo…soy una planta pedófila…-porque su gen vivía más lento que los humanos comunes y eso empeoraba su situación, el zombie se mantendría de la misma edad siempre, aunque sólo fueran conocidos era algo raro-

-no te entiendo nada…lo siento –se disculpó, su vida consistió en estar encerrado y nunca salir al ser entrenado, pero no tenía mucha comunicación con las personas y le enseñaron lo básico en leer y escribir, hasta que lo hicieron zombie y quedó con esa "inocencia"-

-moriré…

-no te mueras! –lo pensó literalmente no entendiendo la metáfora y tomando de los hombros al mayor asustado-

-espera un poco, -se incorporó tomando de las manos al menor y dejándolas de lado- no moriré…literalmente, es una expresión para decir que estoy tan mal que no creo que pueda resistir tanto –fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir-

-que bueno…-suspiró aliviado-

-dejando eso de lado…no tienes un conocido que te haya tratado bien alguna vez? O alguien que también esté en contra de esta guerra?

-no… no que yo recuerde –dijo como si nada-

-excelente…

-te parece?

-en realidad…mejor olvídalo, no estamos llegando a nada –suspiró cansado-

-si quieres me puedo delatar y no causarte problemas

-estás de broma?

-no bromeo, es que te ves triste y enojado y creo que es por mi culpa, no te causaría problemas porque quiero –se sinceró y el otro no supo reaccionar sintiéndose mal por el zombie…por qué? Ni él lo sabía-

-no dije eso, no estoy molesto ni triste, es que no sé cómo ayudarte

-pero…

Tock! Tock! Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta desde afuera

-maldición! Si te ven nos matan a ambos –se puso pálido y rebuscó mirando a todos lados un buen escondite para el azabache- ya sé! Entra debajo de la cama ahora!

-sí –lo hizo, se escondió debajo del mueble y el mayor acomodó las sábanas para no dejar ver nada, se trató de calmar y fue a abrir la puerta-

-hola~ Scooth~ -le saludó un muy alegre Liam-

-hola! –se aclaró la garganta para no sonar inquieto- es decir, hola

-estás más pálido de lo normal, te sientes bien?

-claro, me siento bien, es que me preparaba para dormir, qué…qué querías?

-sé que estás cansado pero te dejaba estos papeles –le entregó un sobre de manila amarillo-

-de qué son?

-no lo sé, Sany me dijo que te los diera, por cierto, mañana y pasado mañana se encargan los del escuadrón 05-E y 12-B así que tenemos libre dos días

-que bueno, entonces buenas noches –fingió un bostezo-

-descansa –se fue y el peliverde cerró la puerta dando un largo suspiro-

-Zackary, ya puedes salir –dejó el sobre en la mesa de noche y se sentó nuevamente en su cama junto al joven a su lado-

Un silencio les invadió, no era incómodo pero el cansancio hizo que el ojiesmeralda se recostara a pensar un rato mirando el techo, el menor le observaba tranquilo, poco después cuando intentó decir algo el mayor ya se había dormido así que lo acomodó adecuadamente y lo arropó. A la mañana siguiente Scooth se despertó sintiéndose algo raro, como si algo le enfriara los pies y le observaran al mismo tiempo, se preguntó el por qué así que decidió abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada marrón de Zackary el cual estaba sentado de rodillas al pie de la cama

-qué diablos haces? –preguntó adormilado-

-te miraba

-qué lógico…por qué?

-me pareces algo…-pensó por un momento- interesante –sonrió-

-de verdad? –se sentó restregándose los ojos-

-te dormiste de la nada y te veías muy tranquilo y…lindo, me gustas

-q-qué…? –se ruborizó, ese chico zombie no tenía vergüenza?- deja de decir estupideces!

-lo siento –saltó de la cama disculpándose por algo que no entendía muy bien, no creyó decir nada malo-

-…-le miró resignándose, luego dio un largo suspiro para levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha- no hagas nada mientras me baño y si alguien toca la puerta ocúltate

-s-sí –asintió tímido-

-_qué le pasa…? Diciendo esas cosas como si nada, no sabe lo que esas palabras significan?...pero…puede que lo dijera en otro sentido, somos hombres y estuvo aislado de la gente, puede que lo confunda con agradar…sí, eso debe ser…_-solito se tranquilizaba mientras le caía el agua fría, pero aún sentía la extraña sensación en sus pies, realmente el joven podía tener la piel en un estado de cadáver?-

.

.

.

* * *

jamás creí que a alguien le fuera a gustar este fic tan loco -me alegra mucho- XD

gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D


	4. Chapter 4

Al paso del tiempo Scooth no encontraba lugar para enviar a Zackary, podía con él, se acostumbró a tenerlo ahí cada vez que llagaba del campo de batalla, claro que a veces lo sacaba de quicio al ser demasiado aniñado, pero no era su culpa y lo sabía, así que le dio un libro para que adquiriera vocabulario adecuado y poder hablar como alguien normal.

Sus compañeros no sospechaban nunca de algunos arranques de nervios o raros escapes, sin embargo sí se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud que sufría el peliverde, no dejaba de ser alegre pero a veces era muy discreto en ámbitos que antes no lo era, a veces se tornaba más celoso con sus cosas, a veces estaba mucho tiempo apartado o encerrado en su habitación la cual cada vez que lo visitaban sentían algo diferente ajeno al muchacho.

Lo bueno de la situación es que amablemente y en venganza de sus ex compañeros Zackary decidió contarle a Scooth todo lo que sabía del resto de zombies, y él usó eso a su favor con sus compañeros de manera discreta sin liberar todo lo que sabía a la vez.

-en serio? –preguntó sorprendido el peliverde sentado en su cama con el zombie frente a él en la misma posición, había mucha más confianza-

-sí, ese tipo es débil ante el hielo de Ice, además sus compañeros pueden fácilmente burlar al ejército del lado de Angélique –le dijo sonriendo-

-grandioso, -tenía una libreta con todos esos datos debidamente apuntados sin dar realmente la información- y si se mantienen sin comer mucho tiempo qué sucede?

-depende del tipo, por ejemplo, si soy de un rango medio entonces podré pasar dos meses y medio sin probar bocado, pero si es de clase alta podría pasar hasta cinco meses aguantando hambre, aunque cuando de verdad tenemos hambre no nos controlamos muy bien que digamos

-por eso es que a veces me pides carne, no?

-sí, es por eso

-valla…cuanto llevas aquí…? Casi un año, verdad?

-creo…no siento el tiempo correr…

-de veras? Pero tu cuerpo no…

-no se descompone porque la mitad de mi ser está vivo y por eso se mantiene estable, no es que sea un cadáver completo

-hmm…-sonaba interesante y a la vez sentía raro hablar así, es decir, él no estaba muerto, pero tampoco estaba vivo-

-oye, no sientes que te observan a veces?

-observar?...te refieres a ser vigilado?

-sí, a veces siento que alguien me mira con mucho cuidado y también que lo hacen contigo…creo que es sólo una idiotez pero…

-…! –se escuchó un pequeño ruido de afuera- Zackary ven aquí –este le hizo caso y se colocó justo al lado del ojiesmeralda tocando la cabecera del mueble- eres más sensible que yo, dime si está vibrando

-hmm…parece como…ah! –se sobresaltó al sentir algo y a la vez de presenciar algo por sus oídos, no sonaba nada lindo el paso acercándose a la habitación- S-Scooth…a-ayúdame…! –se abrazó a él, el cual se estremeció un poco porque no estaba muy tibio y aunque no le molestaba que hiciera eso aún sentía el cambio-

-q-qué te ocurre? –lo protegió sin saber de qué hasta que notó su puerta ser destrozada por un fuerte golpe y unos hombres de especies fuertes y grandes entrar estrepitosamente al lugar, entró en pánico y sólo supo saltar de la cama con el menor enganchado a su pecho y él buscando cubrirle lo mejor posible-

-Scooth Blake queda usted bajo arresto por traición, nos llevaremos a este espécimen en custodia

-no! –dijo retrocediendo-

-no ponga resistencia –se acercó un tipo muy alto tomando al azabache del cabello forzando a soltar al otro-

-S-Scooth! Ayúdame por favor! –suplicaba el muchacho resistiéndose mientras al otro lo detenían en su intento a recuperarlo- suéltenme por favor! No hice nada malo! Scooth! –sus manos fueron detenidas con brusquedad-

-déjenlo ir! –le apresaban sus manos en la espalda apartándolo del chico zombie- no le hagan daño! Haré lo que sea pero déjenlo libre! Zackary resiste! –quería ir con él y cuidarle-

-n-no! Ayúdame! –si el joven pudiera llorar, estaría envuelto en lágrimas causa de la angustia y miedo de no poder estar con el chico planta y de no saber a dónde lo dirigían-

-él no tuvo la culpa! Por favor! –pronto recibió un golpe en el costado sacándole el aire y debilitándolo cayendo de rodillas aún con el hombre agarrándolo fuertemente-

-Scooth! Ghn…! –fue callado por una mordaza en su boca que le impedía hablar-

Los tipos se llevaron al zombie a rastras a un calabozo para esperar a que unos especialistas lo examinaran con más cuidado. En cambio el peliverde fue enviado a un intensivo interrogatorio

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: lamento la tardanza con actualizar, una semana muy ocupada y cuando me liberé volvieron los compromisos, no subí  
de hecho nada ni actualicé nada pero es parte de mi nuevo horario al igual que las fechas de actualización las cuales las voy a cambiar -en mi perfil- me disculpo y espero por favor lo entiendan. Gracias de antemano.

espero les guste este capítulo, gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

-iniciemos –habló con voz grave el inspector-

-…-estaba sentado frente a una mesa con las manos moviéndose entre ellas mismas nerviosas y desesperadas –

-es usted Scooth Blake de 21 años de edad?

-sí

-es verdad que trabaja en el cuartel 09-A?

-sí

-su especialidad consiste en disparar con lanzaguisantes?

-sí

-es cierto que ocultó por más de un año a un enemigo clase S de nombre Zackary?

-yo lo protegía

-responda la pregunta, ocultó en su habitación a un zombie sí o no?

-lo cuidaba! Me sentía bien con él! Y él nos ayudaba a cambio!

-es contra las reglas relacionarse con el enemigo, es una guerra sin fin por lo tanto es totalmente incorrecto y prohibido realizar esos actos

-no me importa! Él no hizo nada malo! Y si no fuera por él este cuartel hubiera sido destruido hace mucho tiempo!

-no le pregunté eso, lo ocultó sí o no?

-sí! Porque él me importa! No pueden escucharme?! Me vigilaron por todo este tiempo y no se dieron cuenta de la utilidad de Zackary?!

-es un interrogatorio así que por favor absténgase de gritar –ordenó severamente, el muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada-

Mientras tanto el zombie era literalmente torturado con la venda llamada "investigación y análisis".

Se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una camilla con sábanas blancas, por su cuerpo desnudo sólo conservaba ropa interior y muchos cables con ventosas pegados en la cabeza, pecho, brazos y piernas que resumiéndolo resultaba todo el cuerpo, estaba adolorido, aterrado, desesperado y los gritos eran su única manera de desahogarse siendo también reprimidos por un trapo grueso obstruyendo su boca

-póngale más energía –se escuchó y una descarga eléctrica se suministró al joven que gemía retorciéndose del dolor que sentía- puede que sienta dolor así que al parecer sólo es más resistente a la electricidad…analizó un disque científico-

-_Scooth…ayúdame…por favor ya no aguanto esto…_ -sus ojos marrones estaba entrecerrados en cada intervalo de las descargas, llevaba recibiendo electricidad por ya media hora-

-cambiemos la estrategia, no sabemos si puede aguantar la respiración normalmente –se escuchó de otro loco-

-quítenle la corriente y dispongan un balde de agua –ordenó otro-

Lo colocaron en una camilla donde su cabeza quedó al aire disponible para ser sumergido en agua esperando a que este diera señales de ahogo, no las dio hasta llevar sumergido veinte minutos y empezó a tratar de patalear buscando aire desesperado, lo sacaron viendo que era cierto que se estaba ahogando

-es algo sorprendente, estuvo 20 minutos y medio * sumergido sin complicaciones –satisfecho dijo uno estando frente al azabache el cual se recupera siendo regresado a la camilla inicial-

-miren los datos que registró la computadora, su respiración es tan lenta que ni un humano extraordinario se le compara, su corazón apenas late ocho veces por minuto y con eso aumentó a veinte –acaso era un circo?-

-ya revisaron sus reacciones ante heridas o quemaduras?

-de inmediato

Prepararon bisturí, una lima especial la cual dañaba la piel raspándola, una vara de metal y un encendedor. Empezaron por cortar la piel escogiendo el muslo derecho, lentamente cortaba la piel dándole espasmos de pequeño dolor al zombie, enterró la cuchilla llegando al hueso, hilos de sangre bajaban sin parar cuando giraban el metal en la carne

-esto no le hace mucho daño, probemos con la lima

Ahora raspaban el costado izquierdo, le terminó sacando sangre pero hizo menor daño, usaron el encendedor y la piel de su brazo izquierdo se resecó quemándose en grado tres, le dolió gimoteando ya que seguía con la mordaza

-y los golpes?

Usaron la varilla de metal para darle igual que una piñata por todo el cuerpo, esto lo resintió mucho más haciendo que se quejara constantemente a cada golpe recibido, durante minutos que no fueron contados, terminó con la piel amoratada y enrojecida habiendo partes sangrando sin parar, el tiempo en recuperar una herida y detener sangrados era extremadamente lento.

Decidieron dejarle descansar por un rato mientras analizaban los datos recolectados. Cosa que Zackary agradeció, el daño en su cuerpo era un molesto pero al no ser sensible en ciertos ámbitos le daba un poco de ventaja al mismo tiempo que le daba una desventaja mayor, podía sentir menos dolor o al menos lo podía llevar mejor pero no sabía qué le servía y qué no, resumido es que no sabía si su extremidad cumplía adecuadamente.

Quería estar al lado del chico planta, lo quería de verdad, y se sentía seguro a su lado, en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba, sentirse seguro y protegido. Tenía miedo, una cosa es ser diferente ante las situaciones de riesgo físicamente pero otra cosa era la psicológica, quería irse y estar lejos de esos dementes, no soportaba que le acercaran armas y menos que lo trataran como si no sintiera nada y ser tratado como un simple objeto

-_por favor…Scooth ven y ayúdame…no te molestaré más cuando duermes pero ven por mí…no pediré comida a menos que de verdad me muera de hambre al punto de querer hacer daño, sólo te hablaré para darte consejos sobre batalla y ya no te diré cosas que te molesten pero por favor sálvame…tengo miedo y quiero irme, prefiero que me mates tú…por favor _–lo que podía hacer únicamente era lamentarse en silencio- _por favor…_

.

.

.

* * *

*hay un hombre que estuvo 22 min, en realidad se hiperventiló con sólo oxígeno y lo racionó, entonces es válido lo de que ni un super humano le alcanza :P

gracias por leer :D


	6. Chapter 6

Por alguna razón Scooth empezó a sentirse mal cada vez más, no era físicamente sino que de modo sentimental y psicológico, como si necesitara urgentemente ayudar y proteger a alguien y no era "como", en verdad lo necesitaba y quería, deseaba rescatar y proteger a Zackary, presentía algo malo para él y de hecho lo sabía, no era tonto y conocía a la perfección a sus superiores los cuales lo demoraban en escudriñar algo desconocido para ellos, sin duda le harían daño a más no poder.

Pero desafortunadamente estaba atrapado en una celda esperando ser trasladado a una cárcel definitiva y juicio; por qué demonios le pasaba a él?! Nunca encontró respuesta pero no le quedaba resignarse y luchar por quien amab…amaba?! No! No no no no noo! Él era mitad planta como sus compañeros y Zackary era un zombie! Un zombie! No estaba vivo!...pero tampoco estaba muerto…mierda! Por qué pensaba tantas estupideces?! Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de él! Por supuesto que no y no sucedía al revés, solamente eran amigos de una manera extraña, sólo eso!

-a la mierda con esto! –gritó desesperado tomándose de la cabeza con ambas manos y revolviéndose en la cama de madera de la celda- él no me gusta, él no me gusta, él no me gusta, él no me gusta! –gritaba sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas le miraban atentos-

-si tú lo dices entonces no diré nada al respecto… -se escuchó de un joven de cabello púrpura y gorro morado al lado de uno vestido de amarillo y una chica de pelo blanco con boina azul-

-…! –no era posible, se avergonzó y asustó a la vez volteándose lentamente a mirar a sus visitantes los cuales andaban una capa negra con la capucha baja-

-tiempo sin verte Scooth –le saludó sonriendo Ice-

-en verdad siempre me agradó Zackary aunque nunca haya hablado con él –comentó gracioso Liam-

-q-qué?! –se acercó rápidamente a ellos agarrándose de los barrotes-

-vamos, al principio me costó entender pero luego me di cuenta de que en verdad escondías a un zombie –le respondió sonriendo-

-cómo te diste cuenta?!

-pues, estuviste raro por más de dos meses y decidí ir a verte por la noche para sorprenderte, luego pensé que eso sería maleducado pero después me pidieron entregarte otro sobre como la última vez, aproveché la ocasión y abrí la puerta lentamente…creo que estabas profundamente dormido porque grité al ver al chico zombie abrazado a ti y no te molestaba para nada –terminó y le sonrió divertido-

-_me quiero morir…realmente…me quiero morir…_-lloriqueó para sus adentros y habló tembloroso- a-así que ya…ya lo sabían?...

-sólo Liam, -habló la chica- cuando Zackary descubrió que los vigilaban secretamente y sin nuestro permiso inmediatamente dieron alerta irrumpiendo nuestra paz, entonces nos contó la razón

-aunque fue muy estúpido considerando que si vieron que nos estaba ayudando igualmente se lo llevaron para experimentar como hámster de laboratorio sin sentido del dolor o de vida –le explicó el ojivioleta-

-se lo llevaron a dónde?! –el muchacho se exaltó sacudiendo las verjas que lo retenían-

-para eso vinimos –le dijo Ice seriamente- te ayudaremos a escapar porque de todos modos también está prohibido violar la privacidad de los cuarteles base, la información se filtraría como agua y eso lo saben

-cómo llegaron si me vigilan constantemente desde afuera? Hay guar…-se detuvo al ver que sus amigos se movieron dejando ver los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias afuera-

-es fácil cuando los tomas por sorpresa –rió Declan-

-ahora vámonos –dijo Liam abriendo el portón para que su amigo saliera a abrazarlos agradecido- listo?

-sí

Salieron sigilosamente pues varios vigilantes andaban alrededor de los pasillos, le contaron a Scooth como llegar más rápido hasta los laboratorios donde tenían al zombie, para entonces ellos tendrían que ir a encargarse de otras cosas igual de importantes. Le devolvieron su fiel arma para defenderse y le dieron una capa igual, uno nunca sabía que podría pasar.

Al fin llegó ocultándose de pared en pared y de puerta en puerta. Le fue algo complicado burlar la seguridad pero al fin lo logró, llegó hasta la sala en donde mantenían al joven. Se escondió detrás de la entrada visualizando en una hendija. Su cara fue de horror.

Ahora el azabache estaba atado con ambas manos unidas hacia arriba de su cabeza, verticalmente, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y sangraba por múltiples heridas manchando el suelo en donde estaba de pie, con las extremidades con cadenas de modo que sólo pudiera estar de pie; un tipo de bata blanca se acercó a él y eso al parecer le produjo pánico porque se retorcía buscando alejarse de él lo más que pudiera.

En el interior de la sala experimentaban la reacción de "ese ser" ante distintos estímulos de cualquier tipo. Desde el dolor al sexual, estaban realmente enfermos a decir verdad.

-Zackary…-susurró con un nudo enorme en el vientre, no quería seguir viendo pero necesitaba saber cuando era una buena oportunidad para ir a salvarle-

-_Scoot Blake_…-se escuchó de alguien desconocido de voz gruesa y enojada detrás de su persona-

.

.

.

* * *

ya casi llegamos al final, bien, hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Trató de correr adentro de aquella sala pero varios tipos se le vinieron encima y tuvo que pelear contra ellos. La conmoción se escuchó hasta adentro deteniendo el proceso para saber qué pasaría si un zombie sufría de aceleración de presión hasta los latidos normales de un humano –iban por 50 y el joven ya estaba a punto de sufrir algo grave por el exceso de sangre la cual también le hacía sangrar más de la cuenta- .

Los llamados científicos se fueron a averiguar por qué tanto alboroto y al salir se toparon con una riña en la que el ojiverde estaba ganando por pura adrenalina e ira. La entrada se abrió para él.

Corrió hasta el chico zombie casi desfalleciendo y disparó a sus ataduras atrapándolo en el aire y cubriéndolo con la capa que tenía; lo abrazó protectoramente susurrándole que estaría con él para cuidarlo y este no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso

-deja a ese adefesio en su lugar Scooth, ahora –ordenó un superior severamente-

-nunca! –se puso arisco poniéndose en pie frente al chico, apuntó su arma contra el jefe sin importarle nada- se acercan y disparo!

-no le levantes la mano a tus superiores

-pues ya lo hice y a la mierda con todo! No permitiré que le hagan más daño!

El azabache le miraba anonado desde el suelo cubriéndose con la prenda negra

-eres un insolente! Entrégalo!

-dije que no! –entonces le apuntó al ojimarrón el cual se asuntó un poco- y lo mataré si siguen con lo mismo!

-no lo harías!

-lo necesitamos! –gritó otro-

-pues que se jodan todo ustedes! –le respondió quitando el arma de Zackary- cómo pueden hacerle esa clase de cosas a un ser vivo?!

-es un zombie, no está vivo

-pero tampoco está muerto y respira y su corazón late! Tiene sentimientos y puede sentir el dolor!

-no es normal en lo absoluto

-y qué?! Yo tampoco lo soy! Ninguno aquí lo es!

-pero estamos vivos del todo, crecemos y somos más similares a algo natural, al menos para muchas especies, él nunca lo será

-para mí sí! –en verdad estaba hastiado-

-S-Scooth…-susurró por lo bajo sorprendido en azabache-

-y por qué lo proteges? Cuál es su relación?

-yo…-dudó por un momento- para mí él…-respiró hondo, tenía que decirlo, todos en el lugar esperaban respuesta – para mí Zackary es lo más importante que tengo y…

-y qué…? –pedían la respuesta completa-

-porque yo lo amo sin importar nada! –decidido y firme habló-

Un silencio pesado inundó la sala, el chico de cabello verde no se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo sí se sentía algo avergonzado y ansioso, no conocía la reacción del menor y no quiso mirarle, si le rechazaba pasaría el peor momento de la vida y no sabría reaccionar, claro que le protegería pero tendría el corazón quebrado, también pensó…tampoco sería tan malo, es decir, es sumamente probable que el zombie no tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos…así que tal vez…tal vez no se sentiría tan triste si no le correspondían. Pero estaba ahí, tenía que seguir luchando y no podía detenerse por eso

-estás bromeando? –le dijo el jefe totalmente molesto-

-eso es imposible, amar a un ser como este –le dijo otro-

-totalmente absurdo y…enfermizo –continuó alguien más-

-déjate de malditas estupideces

-debería darte vergüenza decir tales cosas

-acaso crees que es un juego?

Continuaron ofendiendo, cuestionando y denigrando al joven el cual a pesar de todo se mantenía firme delante del zombie.

-pero apártate ya, no seguiré con estos juegos –se acercó lentamente el jefe severo y muy enojado-

-dije que no se acercaran! –entonces gritó el muchacho disparando al brazo de su superior sin temor, todos se petrificaron, pues no creían que el chico de ojos esmeralda hablara en serio cuando dijo que dispararía a quien se acercara-

-maldito mocoso…-se quejó y de inmediato le atendieron-

-se los advertí y si continúa con esto no tendré consentimiento alguno disparando a donde se me dé la gana

-_no es necesario_ –se escuchó desde afuera entrando Sany acompañada de Angélique y el jefe de ese jefe- este zombie queda inmediatamente libre al lado de Scooth Blake

-Sany! –se sorprendió el chico bajando el arma-

-se supone que nosotros somos los buenos, chicos –habló serio pero amistosamente el gran jefe del cuartel 09-A mirando todo el lugar y los presentes-

Este tenía el cabello largo color musgo brillante, piel acanelada y ojos carmín, alto y de porte elegante siendo también delgado pero de buen cuerpo

-pero señor!

-cállate, -le miró y volvió sus ojos hasta el chico de cabello verde- violaron las reglas más ustedes que el muchacho; número uno, vigilaron a un miembro líder lo cual está prohibido al no tener ningún consentimiento; número dos, no tuvieron precaución al hacerlo; tres, el único que ordena un arresto soy yo y ni siquiera poseían pruebas esenciales; cuatro, actuaron sin pensar; cinco, una criatura sea cual sea no puede ser utilizada para experimentos así como así; seis, sabían que Zackary les ayudaba y de todos modos lo dejaron en ese estado; siete, Scooth no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse en el interrogatorio…prosigo o con eso les basta, quedan muchas razones muchachos –les miró fijamente a cada uno de los presentes, sereno pero indignado por dentro-

-n-no…no señor

-me alegro, señoritas díganle a sus compañeros que ya todo está resuelto y que agradezco su información, y Angélique por favor trae a los demás

-sí general –respondieron al unisono alejándose-

-ahora, todos ustedes son los que van a juicio y el juez esta vez seré yo, no puedo creer que hagan esto, ni a mi padre sauce le sucedió –supiró-

-aquí están general –dijo la nuez volviendo a entrar con gente para llevarse a los presentes menos Scooth y Zackary-

-muchas gracias –le dijo- regresa con Sany si quieres

-gracias –se fue en la dirección que tomó su jefa-

En la sala solamente quedaron el zombie, el chico planta y el superior de él. Por fin el azabache pudo levantarse, tambaleando pero pudo acercarse lo suficiente para quedar a unos pasos al lado del peliverde y así hablar con el firme y amable hombre

-eso estuvo cerca, no creen?

-ehm…s-sí…-balbuceó Scooth- yo…general, por qué…?

-qué pregunta la tuya –rió levemente- no dejaría que matasen a mis mejores servidores y tampoco que lastimaran a un ser inocente –miró al zombie el cual se apenó-

-sig-significa que…-apenas habló Zackary tímidamente- no me tendrán aquí y me harán esas cosas…verdad?

-por qué habría de hacerlo? Nos has ayudado mucho y no veo la necesidad de hacerlo

-gra-gracias…muchas gracias –agachó la cabeza-

-no hay de qué –le hizo un mimo en la cabeza- pero debo irme, así que si me disculpan –dio media vuelta-

-muchas gracias! –le dijo el de ojos verdes-

-hasta la vista –salió tranquilo de la sala dejando a los muchachos solos-

Scooth no podía mirarle y el otro no sabía qué hacer o decir. El menor decidió hablar primero

-ehm…S-Scooth yo…

-s-sí..?

-con respecto a lo que dijiste antes…

-es-escucha…! –se sonrojó mucho- s-si no sientes lo mismo no importa! No quiero hacerte sentir obligado o extraño!

-n-no es eso…es que…-no estaba rojo ya que para eso necesitaría una presión arterial más alta, pero sí apenado- si te dijera que…-apretó sus manos en la tela sostenida que cubría su cuerpo- si te dijera que lo que dijiste sobre amor hacia mí…es que… -bajó mucho el volumen de voz- yo s-siento eso por ti…

-qué dijiste…? –le escuchó y no lo creía, se sintió muy feliz-

-que...que yo también te amo Scooth…

-Zackary…-le dijo sonriendo y en un tono suave-

-no me mates! –se cubrió la cabeza con las manos recordando las reacciones anteriores a cada vez que decía algo parecido- no es mi culpa sólo pasó de pronto y no lo puedo evitar por favor no me odies pero es lo que de verdad siento por ti…

-cómo podría odiarte por eso idiota –rió levemente-

Le abrazó con suavidad y cuidado para no lastimarlo más de la cuenta, este se sintió aliviado y le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente ocultando el rostro en el pecho del mayor

-te protegeré siempre pase lo que pase –le dijo con suavidad el peliverde-

-gracias pero…yo también haré lo que pueda para protegerte…

Entonces le elevó el rostro con su mano en el mentón acercándose lentamente para darle un beso pequeño y suave lleno de ternura y cariño, Zackary aceptó el gesto y Scooth no dejó que se apartara de él apegándole a su cuerpo dulcemente. Disfrutaban ese hermoso momento que tanto habían esperado.

-les dije que algo se tenían –comentaba oculto en la pared un chico de cabello rubio-

-los viste primero antes, obvio acertarías primero –dijo alguien sobre él de ojos violetas-

-pero es correcto que los miremos en un momento así? –preguntó tímida una chica vestida de nuez sobre el otro-

-sólo verificamos que nada malo les pasó –le respondió una joven con boina azul sobre ella-

-además es nuestro deber como amigos apoyarlo en todo –dijo por último una chica con pétalos de girasol en su cabeza-

El grupo miró a la pareja discretamente satisfechos de que su amigo ya estaba bien y de que adquirían un nuevo compañero en su cuartel, rara vez encuentras a un chico planta enamorado de un zombie.

~_Fin_~

* * *

espero les haya gustado, gracias mis lectores por seguir y leer este fic tan fuera de lo común y hasta pronto :D


End file.
